1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to global positioning systems (GPS) in automotive vehicles and in particular to global positioning systems which are utilized to identify a vehicle's location with respect to surrounding features. Still more particularly, the present invention relates to a travel guide for an automotive vehicle system which employs global positioning system data to provide information regarding points of interest as well as directional information.
2. Description of the Related Art
Global positioning systems (GPS) are being utilized in a number of broad-based consumer environments, including within automotive vehicles. Several automobile manufacturers provide accessories allowing the driver to identify their location with respect to surrounding features (streets, buildings, etc.), and may provide a display assisting the driver in reaching their destination. Such capabilities have typically been limited, however, to providing information such as street names to the driver.
Entertainment devices for use in automobiles are becoming increasingly widespread. For example, in addition to conventional entertainment devices such as AM/FM radio receivers, cassette players, and compact disc (CD) players, it is now possible to purchase or lease integrated video cassette recorders (VCRs)/televisions, allowing videos to be displayed during the trip. Such features are especially beneficial to drivers travelling with young children, providing a distraction for such children.
It would be desirable to provide a system which utilizes the GPS coordinates of a present location to coordinate the provision of entertainment information to a vehicle driver and/or passenger(s). It would also be desirable for the entertainment information to be automatically and spontaneously provided to the travelers, interrupting or superseding any programs in progress to provide entertainment information keyed on location to avoid timing difficulties. It would further be advantageous to provide a system which also supports interactive applications with such entertainment information.